1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new amphoteric, zwitter-ionic, phosphate-group-containing surface-active compounds which contain one tertiary amino group or quaternary ammonium group and two or three phosphate ester groups in the molecule and to a process for the production of these surfactants.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Phosphobetaines containing a quaternary ammonium group and a phosphate ester group have been repeatedly described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 describes compounds obtainable from reactive chloroalkyl and epoxyalkyl phosphoric acid esters and tertiary amines. Phosphobetaines obtained by reaction of 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropylalkyl (C.sub.18) dimethylammonium chloride with disodium hydrogen phosphate are known from Chem. Abstr. 98:125401m.